


Harry Potter and the Gift of Soul Sight

by KingSimin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Power the Dark Lord knows not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSimin/pseuds/KingSimin
Summary: An AU of OotP (Order of the Phoenix): Harry, after being blinded by Vernon, unlocks 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'. Abusive!Dursleys (Vernon), mild SLASH (Harry/George) and Oblivious!Dumbledore.From ff.net





	1. Vernon's Wrath

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was busy weeding the neatly kept gardens of Number 4 Privet Drive, it was a sweltering 28°, but he dare not stop even for a short break because he knew if Aunt Petunia or Dudley caught him 'slacking off' they would inform Vernon, Harry's anger and violence prone Uncle. Harry shuddered to think what he would do if Harry defied him.

After finally finishing the gardening Harry headed indoors to prepare the Dursley's Dinner, this was the one chore that Harry enjoyed doing. Not only because Petunia always left him alone to get on with it, Harry was actually extremely  _good_  at cooking of all types, yes this skill even extended to Potions, which Harry practiced in secret whenever he could.

After he finished making the both healthy and filling dinner he cleaned the Kitchen and then brought out the pudding. He got a nod of approval from his aunt and then headed up to his bedroom. Harry looked at the small calendar he bought in Hogsmead; tomorrow was Harry's 15th birthday. He smiled at his Snowy Owl Hedwig and gave her feathers a gentle stroke as he settled down to do the last of his summer homework.

The next morning at breakfast Uncle Vernon informed him that the family was taking a day trip and that Harry should make sure that the entire inside of the house was spotless or he would be very  _very_  sorry.

So for the whole day Harry cleaned the house only taking a break when he received some birthday presents after opening them and then storing them in his trunk, Harry continued to clean and then cook a dinner for the Dursley's, he finished just in time to catch the evening news, but there was still no sign of old Moldy-Shorts. Harry jumped a mile when the front door banged open.

Uncle Vernon had quite obviously been drinking which never boded well for Harry and this time was no different, "BOY!" Vernon roared when he saw Harry sitting on the couch watching TV, "How  _dare_  you touch our belongings!" Harry would have said that he had to in order to clean the house, but he was frozen in fear, Vernon had always terrified Harry, "You know you're forbidden to be on the furnisher!" He advanced of Harry and grabbed him by his hair, "I'll teach you, Boy! You useless excuse for a human being," Vernon ranted as he dragged Harry by his hair in to the kitchen, Vernon threw Harry across the floor as he headed to the cupboard under the sink, he pulled out the bucked of cleaning supplies. 'Oh, Shit,' Harry thought, 'this isn't just going to be a normal beating.'

Vernon sat on Harry's legs and placed the bucket on Harry's chest. "Now, Harry, I'm gonna make sure that the TV was the last thing your ever gonna watch, I do hope you enjoyed it," Vernon's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Vernon snatched Harry's glasses off his face, "Open those eyes wide Boy," although Harry was scared almost witless he did the exact opposite and started to struggle free, but Vernon was heaver, stronger and angrier and Harry couldn't get away. Vernon pried Harry's eyes open and poured a random bottle of chemicals on Harry's eyes Harry couldn't hold back a scream as his eyes burned, he was almost certain that this was drain cleaner, which contains large amounts of acid, but Vernon didn't stop there, he continued to pour different cleansing agents into Harry's eyes, even after he passed out from the pain.


	2. A MOST WELCOME RESCUE

It was many hours later when Harry woke up, in exuciationg pain. He tried to open his eyes but this just made the pain in his head worse,  _What happened to me?_  He thought as he took stock of his injuries. Harry slowly sat up after discovering that only his head hurt, the skin on his face felt stretched and tender, it was burnt. As Harry started to remember his latest punishment, he, ignoring the pain, very slowly pealed open his eyelids. After a few blinks the pain became manageable Harry also realised that everything was dark, though he could feel the early morning sun streaming into his room.

Everyone looked up as Hedwig flew down the chimney and headed straight for the twins, "How is Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked as she continued to dish up breakfast. As the twins read the letter they went very pale, they looked at each other and nodded, "Mum, fire-call Madame Pomphrey please," Fred said as they stood up, he handed the letter to Ron and rushed out the door after his twin.

"Fred! George! Where are you going?" she yelled after them, but got no answer.

"They're going to get Harry," Ron said as he passed the letter to his mother. All it said was:  **H E L P!** It looked like Harry had dipped his finger in the ink instead of a quill and on the corner was a good deal of blood.

Harry stumbled over to his desk an gingerly sank into the chair, he felt around for parchment, he needed help, screw the whole 'suffer in silence' thing, Harry did actually have a sense of self-preservation and he knew if he was useless to the Dursley's he would constantly beaten. Harry thought back to the time when he broke his leg falling down the stairs; he had been carrying a heavy basket of freshly laundered clothes in his tiny seven year old arms. His centre of gravity was so far off that he fell from the top of the stairs, that was the only time he had ever been to a Doctor and only because his tibia was protruding through his leg. He'd been out of commission for weeks and the beating Uncle Vernon gave his still made him shiver.

He grabbed his ink and opened it; he dunked his forefinger in the ink. He felt along the edges of the parchment to make sure that he got his message right in the middle. After the ink had dried he gently folded it in half, Harry sat at his desk and strained his ears and heard Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, Uncle Vernon and Dudley both asleep in their beds. Hedwig it seemed was still out hunting, hopefully she would be back soon.

Harry stumbled across his room and into the bathroom; he cleaned himself up as best he could with no sight. He kept his hand on the wall as he slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he entered the kitchen, but after that he was at a loss for words, there in the inky blackness of his blindness was a colourful human-like shape. It was a flowing mixture of pink, red and black with small patches of bright yellow. When it turned to him the red flickered to orange briefly.

"What Boy?" Aunt Petunia's voice came from the shape.

"I...uh may I have some breakfast, please?" Harry asked tentiavly, over the years Harry had learned that if he asked his Aunt nicely he would more likely than not get food, but heaven forbid asking his Uncle that was a sure ticket to a good beating.

Harry noticed that the red and black parts of his Aunt became smaller, leaving room for the pink and yellow to grow, "yes, alright," Aunt Petunia's tone was the same indifferent that she usually use when he asked for food, but somehow it didn't cut him the same way it usually did, maybe it had something to do with the colours he could see now, "Here," Aunt Petunia said as she held something out in front of him, using Aunt Petunia's colours as a guide he took what looked like a plate shaped shadow with a small thank you he slowly made his way to the table and using his hand to guide him found a seat. As slowly ate what he discovered was hot buttered toast, he watched Aunt Petunia out of the corner of his eye as she prepared Dudley and Uncle Vernon's massive breakfast and saw that more orange and a few flecks of purple had started to travel across the top of the other colours, it was starting to get confusing with all the different layers of colours.

Harry finished eating as quickly as he could so he could get out of Uncle Vernon's path, but no such luck just as Harry got up from the table a big black and red shape came through the door, Harry new instantly that this was his Uncle.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled, he came towards Harry swinging his fists.

About two hours after the Twins received Harry's plea for help and an hour after Harry sent Hedwig off, Harry lay on his bed his shirt was shredded and his back torn where Vernon's belt struck blow after blow. All at once there was a great commotion down stairs, banning and shouting and what sounded rather like a pig squealing. Harry sat up on the bed, swaying back and forth with light headedness, his tenuous grasp of awareness was slipping. The door opened and he saw two near identical colour blobs enter the room. Both were made up of calming blues and greens though the one on the left was surrounded by ropes of gold and white. Ropes of blue and green reached out to Harry, as they reached him a blinding white and gold light surrounded him. He slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
